Jealous
by KSuzMil
Summary: AU: Gil and Catherine have been married for 25 years and have four kids. They struggle with all kinds of marital problems, including the fragile health of their young daughter, Catherine's depression and a very jealous Sara Sidle. Can their family survive?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hello my lovelies! It has been a while. Anyway, this story came out of nowhere and I was not going to publish it bcause I have no idea where to go with it or when I will even update. But anyway, it is mu first CSI/Grillows fic, but I grew up on CSI so its all good. This story is kind of a lot AU but tahts okay right?**_

 _ **Discalimer: If I owned them Grillows would have happened.**_

 _ **R.I.P. CSI**_

 _ **R &R Please **_

_**Enjoy!:)**_

 _ **-KSuzMil**_

Catherine Grissom sighed as she signed her name at the bottom of yet another one of her husband's case files. She had been sitting at their kitchen table for the last two hours doing _his_ work. Would she get paid for it? Oh no she most certainly would not, he would. But she loved him, so she did it. They had been married for 25 years, they had their share of struggles but had always managed to come out on top. Gil had saved Catherine all those years ago, from making the mistake of eloping with Eddie Willows a musician who used to come to the Palace. One of the challenges they had faced was working together of course. All those long nights and cases that kept them up and apart but yet still side by side. To everyone the marriage seemed perfect for the most part. The team knew not to go in Grissom's office when the door was closed, not to interrupt them in the middle of any conversation and not to question any decisions the couple made together. Catherine looked at the clock, it was 7:00 AM. She had been home working instead of going to the lab, Gil had made her stay even though she objected. The back door opened and she heard the shuffling of feet, he was home. She gathered up the finished reports and put them in a separate pile from the one she was still working on. "Gil?" she questioned. "Morning Cath" he said walking toward her. He pressed a kiss to her hair and headed for the coffee pot. "It should be done any minute now" she said standing up. He grunted taking out his coffee mug. "I'm going up to bed now." She stated/ "Reports done?" "Yes" "Then I suppose my lady has earned a nap." He smiled at her."I'll wake up Lainie and let you know how she's feeling." Catherine said heading for the stairs. Their youngest daughter, Alaina, and miracle baby would be getting up for school soon and Catherine loved the time in the morning that she could spend with her little one. Alaina Catherine Grissom was seven years old and the youngest of the Grissom children. She was very tiny, even for her age, with blue eyes and the strawberry blonde hair just like her mother. Catherine had gotten pregnant with Alaina by accident and since it was such a high risk with her age she had to be put on bed rest for most of the pregnancy. Alaina was a very fragile little girl, her health was never perfect given the fact that she was born prematurely. She turned right and opened the door to her and Gil's bedroom. Alaina lay on her mother's side of the bed sleeping peacefully. Catherine quietly changed into some more comfortable clothes before slipping underneath the covers beside her daughter. "Mommy?" Alaina woke up almost instantly. "I'm right here go back to sleep" Catherine whispered stroking her daughters hair. "Mommy I don't feel good." "Okay" Catherine felt Alaina's forehead, it was hot, "go back to bed, I'll call the school." She said getting up and grabbing her robe before heading back downstairs. Gil was sitting at the kitchen table coffee in one hand newspaper in the other. "What is it?" he asked. "Fever, she's staying here." "Mmhmm" "She wants her Daddy" she informed him. "I'll be up soon." "Okay." She went back upstairs. Catherine entered the bedroom after quickly calling the school. She got back into bed with Alaina and silent tears began to fall. She never wanted this for her daughter. Alaina was so fragile they had to be careful with anything they did with her. After about twenty minutes Gil heard footsteps and he guessed their older children were up. They had four children together, Joshua Samuel Grissom was 21 and got his middle name form Catherine's father. Erin Elizabeth Grissom was 19 with cool blue eyes and the longest blonde hair. Kady Flynn Grissom was 16 with dark brown hair and eyes to match, her middle name also came from Catherine's side, her maiden name. The older three had all been planned and once Kady was born they said they were done. Having kids and the jobs they did it was extremely difficult. Gil went upstairs and opened the bedroom door. He peaked in and saw Catherine curled up with Alaina in her arms. He cleared his throat, she lifted her head to look at him, "I'm not making her go to school Gil." She whispered. "Cath, that's fine but can we move her?" "She has a fever Gil." "Alaina lets go to your room." Gil whispered. Alaina opened her little eyes scared, "Mommy" Gil turned and stuck his head into the hall, "Josh!" he called for their son. Joshua appeared in the doorway. "Can yo take Alaina so your mom and I can get some rest?" "Alaina come on." He said picking up his baby sister. Joshua was so willing and kind, he always did everything he could to please his parents. Once the kids had left Gil closed and locked the door, "Hey" he sat donw on the bed next to his wife, "everything's gonna be alright." "You promise?" "I promise." He leaned in and kissed her lips.

Erin Grissom sat at the kitchen table eating her yogurt waiting for her siblings to be ready. Josh had taken Alaina into the living room and settled her on the couch so that she could get some rest. Kady stood at the sink washing the bowl she had just used to eat her cereal. "Maybe one of us should stay with Lainie until mom wakes up." Erin suggested. "I really just want to take her to Sami's and leave her there for the day." Josh butted in coming from the living room. Samantha Moore was Josh's girlfriend of six years and sometimes lived with the Grissoms' "Do that" Kady agreed "she'll be comfortable there and Sami can watch her while you work." "Is Mom sick too?" Kady questioned. "I don't think so, she just looked more tired than usual." Josh replied. "I haven't seen her today and I would go up but I don't want to make things worse." Erin sighed getting up and throwing her spoon in the sink. "She'll be better by tonight, Dad will take care of her." Josh reassured his sister. Erin and Josh gathered up a few things for Alaina while Kady got her settled in the car.

Catherine opened her eyes, sunlight came flooding in and she quickly shut them. She heard a phone ringing to her left but was too tired to move. The bed shifted and she knew he was still there. "Yeah" he barked into the phone "Sara I'm not at work right now so you're gonna have to figure it out for yourself." He slammed the phone down on the nightstand. "Catherine I have to go in" She rolled over, "Gil let me go with you." He looked at her face, she was still so beautiful and he did not know how he got so lucky. He pulled her close, "what time is it?" she asked. "It's around three" "You have to leave soon." "I'm taking you with me." Catherine had not officially been back to work ever since Alaina was born. She had taken the time off but then never claimed her job. She did all of her husband's paperwork and sometimes helped him on cases but most of her time was spent on Alaina. "Can we please stay here just a little while longer?" "Catherine . . . don't look at me like that" she bent and kissed his neck. Suddenly his phone rang again. He pulled away from her and sat up "What?" she sat up and placed her lips back on to his neck. She could hear Sara on the other line "Jealous bitch" she mumbled against her husband's skin. "Sara, I will not come in early. I am in the middle of a very important meeting." He hung up on her. "She only wishes she could do the things I do." Catherine said laying back down. "Are you planning on laying there like that all day?" "You planning on joining me?" "I can't, we have to get up." Gil started to get out of bed. "Come on, can't you take one night off and spend it with me?" "Catherine, get out of bed and get in the shower." He said and got up. "Gil" "What?" "Come with me." "I'll be there in a minute." He grabbed his robe and kissed her cheek before going downstairs.

Sara Sidle hung up and phone and slammed it on the table. She had called Grissom twice hoping to steal him away from his Barbie doll. She would never admit it out loud but she was jealous of the life he had with Catherine. Of their house, of their family but most of all of their relationship. He doted on her, she would just sit there in his office and bark out commands and he would obey. Sara would never understand why she wasn't good enough. "Problem?" Greg asked coming into the break room. "Gris won't come in to look at the body." "Why he usually comes in early anyway." "Well, I could hear a female mumbling something in the background." Greg stopped dead in his tracks trying to picture his boss in bed with his other boss. He never understood why those two were married they were total opposites. "What's his deal?" Nick asked walking in. "He's thinking about Catherine" Sara replied. "With or without clothes?" Warrick chimed in as he followed Nick close behind. "You know I can hear you right?" Greg glared at them. It was no secret that every man in Las Vegas wanted a piece of Catherine Grissom, but none of them were going to get it. "I called him twice but he won't come in" "Well, he's probably busy" Warrick suggested. "I heard her mumbles" Sara groaned. "You think she just lays around all day and tells him what to do?" "She has got to be the dominant one in the relationship." Greg said taking a seat by Sara. It was true, ever since they fay they got married Catherine had Gil right where she wanted him. Whatever she wanted, he gave it to her. "I bet he ties her up when they go home." Nick joked and looked at Greg. "He's not dominant enough" "Oh you would know Sara" "She wishes Nicky" Warrick chuckled.

Catherine pranced into the lab with her husband tailing behind. She was the queen here, just like at home, and nothing made her feel happier. She waited for Gil to unlock the door of his office before stepping in. "Coffee?" he asked. "Mmmhmm" she replied sitting on his desk. "I'll be right back." Gil headed into the break room. "You think she calls him Mr. Grissom during sex?" Gil heard Warrick ask. "I suppose we could ask Lady Heather, I heard a rumor that they go there." Sara's voiced said. "That rumor is none of your business." He said as he walked in. "Boss!" Greg jumped up, "how much of that did you hear?" "Everything from, 'Mr. Grissom'" Gil replied taking out two coffee cups. "GIL!" they all stopped. They knew that scream all too well, it was Catherine. She needed one of two things, coffee or sex. "Sara, would you tell the Mrs. That I'm coming?" "Ummm have Greg do it" "Me? No it's your turn!" "Sara now!" Sara stood up, he felt like a kid being forced to the principal's office.

Catherine sat in her husband's chair with her feet up on his desk looking down at her phone. She was texting Kady about Alaina, she was doing much better and would be going to school in the morning. She heard the door open, "What took you so long?" she looked up and saw Sara "Oh" "He said he would be in soon Cath." She said quietly. "You know I wasn't even going to come to work today but he made me so I better get my coffee." She got up and walked past Sara and down the hall to the break room. Opening the door she saw her husband at the coffee pot and the three guys sitting at the table. "Cath what are you doing?" Gil asked. "Oh nothing, just making sure you didn't forget me." The three guys laughed. "I could never forget you." He said handing her the cup of coffee. Sara came back into the room just in time to see the husband and wife in a brief moment, she felt her stomach turn. "I talked to Kady, Alaina is much better and she's going back to school in the morning." Catherine told her husband. "What happened to Laine?" Nick asked. "Another fever" "That's the second one in two weeks." Warrick added. "It's just the weather, she gets like this in the fall." Catherine snapped and walked out of the room. "Sorry guys, she's having a bad day." Gil apologized and followed his wife. "Cath!" he called after her. Catherine ignored him as she entered his office and curled up on the couch. Gil followed and closed the door making sure t was locked before he turned to his wife. "What happened to not treating them like that?" "Gil, I don't want to hear it." She snarled. "Maybe I should take you home." "I'm not going anywhere if you're not there." "Okay okay I'm right here." He moved closer seeing the fear in her eyes. Catherine had been different ever since Alaina was born. Their daughter's health had made things difficult for their family, especially Catherine. Sure she had been bossy before but that was just toward Gil, now she acted that way to whoever was around. Gil took her in his arms and pulled her on his lap as he sat on the couch. Catherine rested her head on his chest, she wanted to go home so badly but knew she couldn't.

"Well tonight will be interesting." Nick remarked as Gil left the room. "Is it me or is she getting worse?" Greg asked. "No man she's getting worse. He should probably just take her home/" Warrick told them. "He won't he knows he needs to stay here in order to keep this job." "Greg, are they really in that bad of debt?" Sara piped up. The Grissom family had suffered a dramatic financial crisis when Catherine became pregnant seven years ago. All of the hospital bills kept piling up, along with the kids, household expenses and Catherine's nasty shopping habits they sank more and more into debt. "The bank calls once a week." Greg answered Sara. "She's really taking everything the poor man has." Sara whispered. "Sara that's enough" Nick snapped. ""She's breaking him Nick. Am I the only one who sees it? We've let this go on or too long." "Sara, Nick is right stay out of it." "Warrick, we have to do something." Sara said before leaving the room. "Sara!" Greg called. "Let her go cool off man." Warrick told his friend.

Sara walked past Gil's office and heard the sound of a woman giggling inside. She knew it was Catherine, she wondered what was making her laugh. She had not heard Catherine laugh in a while. She hated that sound, it meant that things were okay for now and he had made her happy. What did he see in her? As far as Sara was concerned she was the biggest bitch in all of Las Vegas. Gil deserved someone so much better, someone who understood him. Soeone like her, like Sara Sidle.

 _ **A/N 2: One thing I wnated to say is that Cath is my girl and my absolute favorite character. So anything vicious said here is only for the purpose of the story.**_

 _ **What did you think? Love it? Hate it? Reviews!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Yes it has been almost two years but I just felt like updating this story because my muse suddenly ame back. Ignore all typos they will be fixed later. This is where more of teh plot starts to pick up and things will get crazy from here so get excited. Hopefully my muse will stay!**_

 ** _R &R_**

 ** _Enjoy! ;)_**

 ** _-KSuz_**

Catherine walked into the house early that morning exhausted from the night shift. She had done more paperwork while the team had been out on cases and as a result attracted a splitting headache. She winced as Gil slammed the door behind them, "Sorry" he whispered. She sighed, between her head and the sleeping kids upstairs she was not sure who would be more upset with him. She headed for the stairs, "Cath, leave her be." She heard him say. "I just need to make sure she's alright." She hissed before taking the stairs two at a time. She turned right at the top of the stairs and slowly opened the door to Alaina's room. Her daughter lay on her canopy bed with its pink sheets, pillows and curtains that kept her safe. She sat down on the small bed, "Alaina" she whispered. The little girl opened her tiny blue eyes and rubbed them slowly, "Mommy?" "Yes, Mommy's here." Catherine took the little girl in her arms and hugged her tight. Alaina was her whole world and had been ever since the day she was born. Catherine did love her other children dearly but she shared a bond with Alaina stronger than anything. "How do you feel today?" "I'm better Mommy" Alaina smiled. "Do you want to stay home just one more day? Just to be sure?" "But I missed yesterday and you have work." Catherine sighed, out of all their children Alaina had to be the most mature at such a young age. "I'll take off just for you and just one more day won't hurt." "Mommy, how about I go to school and call you if I get sick?" Damn, she was smart. "Okay Alaina you win, you can go to school." Catherine laid her daughter back down and kissed her forehead "You have about an hour before you need to get up, Daddy will come and get you." Alaina nodded as she watched her mother open the door, "Mommy" "Yes?" "I love you." Catherine smiled, "I love you too Lainie" Catherine closed the door.

Catherine went across the hall to her bedroom and closed the door. She slipped off her shoes and put them in the closet. She took off her jacket and black slacks sending them to the floor. Her light pink blouse soon followed, and she left them there. She rummaged through the dresser drawer and pulled out one of Gil's CSI t-shirts and a pair of his boxers. Putting on her husband's clothes Catherine felt safe, just his scent calmed her. She crawled into bed and pulled the covers over her and rested her head on the pillow. The door opened and she heard footsteps, Gil had come up, her heart fluttered. "Cath how is she?" "She says she's going to school." Came her muffled reply. Gil sighed sitting on the bed beside his wife, "You know I can't hear as it is, let alone when you talk into the pillow." He pulled the blanket down revealing her face covered with strawberry blonde hair. "No!" she whined. "Catherine don't do this." "Go away." She grabbed the blanket and turned over. Gil sighed and left the room making sure the door was shut. He went down to the kitchen and found Joshua getting some coffee. "You really do take after me don't you son?" "Yeah I guess I do. How is she?" he asked sipping the warm liquid. "Alaina or your mother?" "Mom, I heard her yelling." The children had grown so used to their mother being unpleasant that they kept their distance from her most of the time. "Nothing you should worry about." Gil said sitting down at the table. "Are your sisters up?" "I think so." Joshua sat across from his father. "I'm sorry son." Gil whispered. "Sorry for what?" "Your mother, she wasn't always like this you know." "I remember Dad, she'll get back to the way she used to be." "That's the thing Josh I'm not sure your mother will ever be the same." Gil sighed getting up from the table. "Morning" Kady came into the room and hugging her father. "Good morning dear" Gil hugged his middle daughter. Kady was the daughter that was most like him. She shared his passion for science and bugs, he would take her with to science conventions and when she was younger they would camp in the woods looking for all kinds of insects to observe. "Sara called for you this morning." Kady said pulling down a coffee cup for herself. "Already? He's been home 15 minutes!" Erin hissed as she came down the stairs and into the kitchn. "Okay that's enough there will be no more talking of Sara in this house." Gil snapped. He didn't like to be stern with his children but Sara was his friend whether they liked it or not. "Ummm Dad you are so clueless" Erin spat "Sara is infatuated with you." "There is only one woman infatuated with me and that is your mother/"Gil stated before heading up the stairs to wake Alaina.

Sara sat alone in her apartment that same morning replaying the night's events in her mind. They had been called to a crime scene and Grissom was going to go with her. As they were about to head out Catherine appeared and requested Gil come to his office. He went, as Sara knew he would. He told her it would only take a minute and he would be right back. She waited for almost 30 minutes before he returned. His clothes wrinkled with Catherine's lipstick on his neck. He tried to explain but Sara told him there was no need to lie. Of course heh guys poked fun at their boss for the lipstick marks but Sara tried to hold back the tears. No matter what she did Catherine would really always win, but why? Was Sara the only person in Vegas that didn't worship the former dancer? Grissom did end up going with her and Nick to the crime scene and they collected all the evidence. Of course, it was just Sara's luck the case was the murder of a strawberry blonde exotic dancer. It had hit Grissom hard and he ended up going back to the lab to be with back in her apartment a plan began to form in Sara's mind. What if she could get rid of Catherine for good? What if she eliminated teh one thing that stood in the way of what she wanted? "Catherine Grissom, say hello to your last day on Earth." She breathed as she began to clean her gun.


End file.
